


A Christmas Miracle

by That_Crazy_Miraculer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crazy_Miraculer/pseuds/That_Crazy_Miraculer
Summary: Marinette and her friends have officially graduated from lycee and just completed their first semester of university. Christmas was right around the corner and Marinette could not be more excited. However, when Adrien mentions to Marinette he has never been able to get the full experience of Christmas time in Paris, Marinette is determined to change that once and for all. As these two friends participate in various holiday activities together, they find themselves struggling to come to terms with the truth. Marinette refuses to let any past romantic feelings toward Adrien re-kindle while Adrien finally begins to realize that a certain dark-haired blue-eyed girl may very well be more than just a friend to him. It is through lots of holiday bonding these two friends begin to learn what makes the holidays so special and begin to discover that Christmas miracles may not be that far fetched after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for @hatter-tea on Tumblr for Miraculous Secret Santa 2020. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! Enjoy!  
> Side note:they're all around 18/19years old in this fic

It was a chilly day in the city of Paris. The temperature was slowly dropping as a chilly breeze passed through the air. The date was December 19th, which meant Christmas was right around the corner. Christmas time in Paris was truly a magical time of year. Parisians were getting the last of their Christmas shopping done, while small children waited anxiously for the day Santa Claus would soon come. The light poles around the city were wrapped with tinsel and bows, while some had wreaths and mistletoe hanging from them. Carolers were singing in the streets as bakeries were preparing for their typical holiday rush, the Dupain-Cheng’s boulangerie being no exception. Meanwhile, a certain dark-haired blue-eyed girl was in her room, humming to Christmas music that played from her phone. She was standing in front of her vanity as she straightened different sections of her hair. Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved the holidays. Naturally, there was something about the holidays that always filled Marinette with joy. Everyone was always filled with joy and happiness during the holiday season, not to mention the fashion during winter was astounding. Winter fashion was the best fashion in Marinette’s eyes. You couldn’t go wrong. There were so many styles just waiting to be shown off to the public eye. She smiled, it truly was, ‘The Most Magical Time Of The Year.’ 

She also loved attending the different fundraisers held during the holidays as Ladybug. She enjoyed meeting young children and would often tell them stories while Chat Noir would make them laugh with his obnoxious puns. Marinette sighed as she smiled to herself, finishing the last bit of her hair. She then studied herself in the vanity mirror, judging her makeup and her hair. Deciding everything looked fine, Marinette turned toward her closet as she looked for a nice outfit to wear. She then noticed the picture on her wall of Alya, Nino, Adrien, and her huddled together in their caps and gowns. Marinette smiled as she recalled the memory. She honestly couldn’t believe how far the four of them had come since collège. They had all just finished their first semester in university, which had let out for winter break yesterday. She had been looking forward to today for a while now as Alya, Nino, Adrien, and she had all planned to meet up at a nearby cafe and catch up. Marinette hadn’t really seen her friends since the start of university. Of course, Marinette and Alya still FaceTimed each other, and there was the occasional meetup between the two, but for Nino and Adrien she hadn’t been able to talk to them much. Thus, she was excited to soon be together with them once more.

After graduation from lycée, Paris had grown quieter than usual. Hawkmoth still had not been defeated but he’d begun to lay back slightly on the akumatizations. Both her and Chat Noir had questioned it at first, wondering what could possibly make the man lay back so suddenly, but ultimately decided to roll with it. After all, she didn’t really mind. Less time fighting akumatized villains meant more time to spend with her friends, which was exactly what she did. She’d spent much of her summer with Alya, along with Nino and Adrien from time to time. They did as many things as possible together as they knew come fall, they would all be attending different universities and not have as much free time, despite the fact they were all staying in Paris. She smiled as she reminisced all the fun times the four of them spent together. They had all become much closer over the summer, especially her and Adrien. Marinette glanced at a picture frame on her desk, which held a picture of her and Adrien taking a selfie together. She smiled fondly. Marinette and Adrien’s relationship was another thing that had changed. They were now much closer than ever before. By the end of lycée, the last of Marinette’s romantic feelings for Adrien had faded, which allowed her to grow much closer to him as a friend. She had seen a new light in Adrien she never saw in him before. His smile was always real, and he never put on a fake smile like he used to. His laugh was like a song she could listen to on repeat, and oh gosh his jokes, his stupid ridiculous jokes. They were so cringey, but of course she’d never tell him that. Adrien Agreste really was a dork once you got to know him, but he was still the same gentleman who never hesitated to help her in any way he could. Indeed, Adrien was a great friend. She and Adrien now had a friendship so deep that she cherished sacredly. It wasn’t until she and Luka had started dating in October of her junior year of lycée, that her crush on Adrien had begun to fade. The more time she spent with Luka the more her crush on Adrien faded. Marinette had realized at that point she was perfectly happy with Luka, and didn’t need Adrien when she had a boy that was just as amazing. Although things had started out well for the young couple, the relationship slowly began to crumble. Over time, it became difficult for Marinette to handle a relationship on top of her duties as Ladybug and guardian of the Miraculous. Hawkmoth had also become more powerful which meant she and Chat Noir were fighting akumas more often than before. She had felt terrible as she believed she wasn’t giving Luka the time he deserved. Tikki had explained it wasn’t her fault and that Luka understood, which Marinette already knew. Regardless, she knew it wasn’t fair to him and decided to talk with him about the situation. After talking things out, she and the young musician came to a mutual agreement to break things off, but still remained close. Although neither of them wanted things to come that point, they both knew it was for the best. 

While junior year had been the beginning of Marinette and Luka’s romance, it had also been when Adrien and Kagami had started dating. Unlike Luka and Marinette who’d stayed together over half a year, her two friends hadn’t been so lucky. Marinette still remembered the day she found out the two had split up. She had been working on a design when she received a phone call from Adrien, asking to meet up in the park. There he explained to her that he and Kagami had gone their separate ways. He didn’t go into the specifics, but he explained enough for her to understand there was a subtle disagreement over priorities and controlling fathers, He thought about the situation while she was away, and decided it’d be in her best interest if they broke up as she deserved someone who could give her what she wanted. Adrien had explained he felt terrible, as if the situation was all his fault. Marinette insisted his father being an asshole was not his fault, and Kagami should understand what he was going through. Ironically, it was the breakup of Adrien and Kagami that led Marinette and Adrien closer. Just as she was there for him, he was there for her when things went downhill between her and Luka. 

Neither Adrien nor Marinette had dated since. Before she knew it, senior year had rolled around and she had been applying left and right to universities across France that offered a Master’s degree in Fashion & Design. She ultimately decided she would stay in Paris for university due to her duties as Ladybug, but also because she simply could not leave the city she held so dear to her heart. To make the situation even better, she was offered a scholarship to attend the Paris College of Art, which Marinette accepted almost immediately. Adrien decided to pursue an Undergraduate in Business Administration at the American Business School of Paris, followed by a Masters in Physics at Universite De Paris. Marinette had been worried that he had been pressured by his father to pursue business, which Adrien assured her was not the case. It wasn’t that Adrien didn’t like working in the fashion industry, he just didn’t enjoy the modeling side of it that much. Alya decided to go for a career in Journalism, where she also would attend the American University of Paris. This was no surprise to Marinette with how much Alya used to love vlogging akuma attacks. Nino was going for an online degree in Music Production and Sound Engineering through Point Blank Music School. 

“Tikki, are you ready?” Marinette called to her kwami. Shortly after the red kwami came zooming down from Marinette’s pillow, proceeding to float in front of the dark-haired girl. 

“You look great, Marinette!” the kwami exclaimed. 

Marinette wore a fuzzy knitted pink sweater with light blue skinny jeans, along with suede designer booties. 

“Thank you, Tikki!” Marinette beamed as she proceeded to put on her brown trench coat. 

“Are you excited to see everyone again?” The kwami asked, although presumably knowing the answer. 

Marinette beamed with excitement. “Of course I am! It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve last seen everyone, it’ll be nice to be able to catch up!”

“Is there any person in particular you’re looking forward to seeing the most?” Tikki asked, a teasing smile growing on her face. 

“What do you mean, Tikki?” Marinette asked, not understanding the kwami’s question.

“Like perhaps, a certain blonde haired, green eyed model?” Marinette's eyes grew wide now understanding what the kwami was originally trying to get at, she grew defensive.

“Tikki, Adrien’s just a friend and you know that. Of course, I look forward to seeing him, but just as much as I do Alya and Nino,” Marinette stated, crossing her arms. Tikki giggled at Marinette’s reaction.

“Relax, Marinette, I’m just teasing. I know you’re over Adrien, and I’m proud of you! I can tell you and Adrien’s friendship is very special.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette relaxed and grinned, glancing at her phone to check the time.

“Gah!” Marinette screamed. “I’m going to be late if I don't leave now!” 

As Marinette scurried to gather the rest of her belongings, Tikki couldn't help but let out a giggle.

“I guess some things never change,” Tikki said. In return the red creature received a glare from Marinette along with a, ‘Haha, very funny’. Marinette pointed at her purse, which Tikki flew into, not saying another word. She closed her purse, took one last quick look into the mirror then proceeded to run downstairs, she practically flew out of the bakery, stopping quickly to give her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, before nearly tripping as she ran out afterwards.

Ok, maybe Tikki was right. Maybe some things don’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! So a couple of things to note:  
> I know this chapter is a little repetitive and maybe slightly boring, but it acts as more of an introduction for the fic. A prologue if you will. Next chapter, along with the rest of the chapters I have planned will be filled with more content between Adrien and Marinette as well as their friends. Trust me, you'll want to stay tuned! Please note this is actually the first fanfic I've written, much less posted in a while, which is why I ask for patience along with any suggestions/ constructive criticism any of you may have! I would also like to give a huge shoutout to @phoenixplume117 on tumblr for helping with editing, along with many others!!


End file.
